The Internet of Things (IoT) is a network of smart products where each smart product is embedded with electronics, software, sensors and network connectivity, which enables these products to collect and exchange data. Smart products can be sensed and controlled remotely across existing network infrastructure, creating opportunities for the integration of the physical world with computing systems and resulting in improved efficiency, accuracy and economic benefit.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.